


Just You And Me

by lunar_saturn_88



Series: Benedict Cumberbatch [3]
Category: Actors - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 03:24:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16865227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar_saturn_88/pseuds/lunar_saturn_88
Summary: Ben says he can't be friends with you he wants something more.





	Just You And Me

You had been friends with Ben for a while now. You two always did things together. But nothing outside of that. You had seen him go through many things. Saw him go through relationships that end badly after time. Women just didn’t understand that his work was important to him. You of course knew because you were the one that supported him in the idea of of being an actor.

 

Just like he in turn had seen you go through things that he never wanted to see you go through. He swore that he would be there for you no matter what. He didn’t want to see you get hurt again.

 

You stretched out on your couch. Your back making a wonderful pop and a moan ripped from your throat. It was a good kind of pop in your back. Your cellphone went off. You smiled as you heard Ben’s laugh flood through the room. You picked your phone up and answered it. “Hello?” You said with a grin.

 

“Hello ______.” Ben’s smooth chocolaty voice drifted into your ears. Something that would cause your toes to curl.

 

“What can I do for you Benny?” You asked fondly. You missed seeing him. It was depressing when he wasn’t around and filming. You curled your legs up to your chest waiting to see what he wanted.

 

“Would you like to come over, _____?”

 

You looked at the clock. It was a little bit after two in the afternoon. You smiled at the thought of spending time with Ben. “Yes. I would love to come over.”

 

“Is now alright?” He asked sounding unsure of himself.

 

You giggled. You liked it at times when Ben sounded like he was unsure about things. It was just something that you thought was cute and still do from time to time. “It’s fine Benny. I will come and see you.” You said as your lips quirked into a smile.

 

Ben let out a sigh of relief. “You sure?” He asked you.

 

You laughed lightly. “Yes, I am sure Benny. I will be over in 15.” You said, as you stood up.

 

“Ok.” He said softly.

 

“Bye.”

 

“Bye.”

 

You hung up your cell phone and padded over to your room to get your shoes that you liked wearing when you went out. You put your phone into your pocket and grabbed your shoes that rested under your still messy bed. You then padded over to your dresser. You grabbed a pair of socks quickly doing a balancing act to get them on then slipped your shoes on your feet.

 

You ran your hand through your hair. Yes, you were actually surprised that Ben was asking you to come over so soon. Usually he asked if an hour or so was alright. Not so soon. Something must’ve happened that he was asking you to come and see him so soon. You left your room and grabbed your keys. You rushed out of your flat.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You arrived at Ben’s house. You bit your lip nervously as you killed the engine to your car. You slipped out of your car not sure of what you were going to do. You were actually afraid of what was going to happen when you walked in there. Did he get a new girlfriend? You shook your head at the thought. No, he would have came out and said it. You walked up the stairs and knocked on the door.

 

The door opened revealing Ben looking fairly nervous. “Hey.”

 

You smiled. “Hi.” You said softly looking up at him.

 

“Come in. Come in.” He said moving out of the way.

 

You smiled and walked into his home.

 

Ben closed the door.

 

“So why did you want me over in such a hurry?” You asked concerned. You were really worried about Ben when he did things like this.

 

Ben bit his lip.

 

“What is it Ben?” You asked him softly. Your concern growing.

 

Ben let out a soft sigh. “I can’t be friends with you.”

 

Your eyes widened. “What?” You asked scared. You couldn’t lose Ben as a friend. In fact he was your only friend. You just couldn’t lose him.

 

“Shit. That didn’t come out right.”

 

“What did you mean?” You asked swallowing the lump that was in your throat. You were confused.

 

He ran his hand through his hair. He messed up in what he had said. “I didn’t mean it like that. I don’t think that I can be friends with you…”

“Why?” You demanded. Tears threatened to roll from your eyes.

 

He put his hands on your shoulders. “I want something more than friendship, ______.”

 

Your eyes widened. He wanted what?  “What?” You were really confused. Too confused to  figure out what he meant by this.

 

“I want to be more than friends with you, _____. I want to be in a relationship with you.” He was laying his heart out to you. He was just hoping that you would want this as well.

 

You swallowed the lump that had formed in your throat. He wanted to be with you? You weren’t hearing wrong. Your heart rate had increased and your pupils had dilated. You got onto your tiptoes and brushed your lips against his.

 

Ben was surprised that you would kiss him. He thought that you would push him away and tell him no.

 

Your lips were in sync with one another.

 

You pulled away from Ben and looked into his beautiful eyes.

 

“What does this mean?” He asked softly.

 

“I will be your girlfriend silly.” You said brushing your lips against his again.


End file.
